


Can't Leave Intel Lying Around

by tlh_in_tlh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue-Only, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlh_in_tlh/pseuds/tlh_in_tlh
Summary: The Lord decides that 6000 years' worth of reports and notes on Aziraphale and Crowley shouldn't be left lying around to be used against them.The problem is solved...ineffably, of course.





	Can't Leave Intel Lying Around

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

## Upstairs

"Archangel, we have a problem."

"Oh?"

"Aziraphale's files have... disappeared? All that's in those drawers now are... these... things."

::clatter::

"Don't scatter them all over the place!"

"Sorry."

"Well, what are they?"

"I don't know."

....

....

"They look...vaguely familiar...."

"I know, to me too."

"But you said all the files are gone? And these are there instead?"

"Yes."

"... So, the files turned into them?"

"... I guess?"

....

"The Lord's Will Be Done!"

"The Lord's Will be done!"

"And get somebody in here to clean this mess up. One of the saints; they're never busy."

.  
.  
.  
.  
"What are all these seeds doing here? Come, little ones. Fiacre or Ansovinus at least will be glad to see you."

  


v v v v v v v v v v v v v 

## Downstairs:

"Master, our records room has been sabotaged!"

"I care not for your petty problems! Bring me that information! There must be something we can use against that slithering serpent!"

::gulp:: "We...can't find them."

"You _lost_ crawly's records?"

"No, master, they've...been devoured. By mushrooms."

"What? How!?"

"We know not how it came to be. There are mushrooms everywhere!"

....

"mmm. tasty."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for knowing your saints! ;-)


End file.
